Theo's Mistake
by bagelmaster
Summary: Theo is hiding something from his parents, but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, OK?

(This is my first fanfic so I didn't know that it was better to write in paragraph form. My other chapters are in paragraph form)

(Cliff is sitting in the living room on the couch, eating a sandwich and watching T.V. Rudy walks through the front door, arriving home from school.)

**Rudy:** Hi daddy!

**Cliff:** Hi cupcake.

(They hug.)

**Cliff:** How was school today?

**Rudy:** It was great! Guess what I brought home.

**Cliff:** What?

(Rudy reaches into her pocket of her overalls.)

**Rudy:** It's Willie the lizard.

**Cliff:** Now where'd you get a thing like that?

**Rudy:** My teacher.

**Cliff:** Your teacher just gave it to you?

**Rudy:** Well, I told her it was alright with you if I had a pet.

**Cliff:** And what did I tell you about having a pet?

**Rudy:** Umm… no.

**Cliff:** You're going to need to free Willie before Mom finds out.

(Clare walks in through the kitchen doors into the living room.)

**Clare:** Finds out about what?

**Rudy:** Nothing.

(Rudy runs upstairs to her bedroom.)

**Clare:** Cliff, what was that all about?

(Cliff shoves his sandwich into his mouth so his speech is impaired.)

**Cliff:** Mbbmbbmgg.

**Clare:** Oh, Cliff (laughing).

(Theo walks through to front door, looking guilty, with Cockroach following right behind him.)

**Theo:** Hi mom, hi dad.

**Cliff:** Hello there son. What's happening?

**Cockroach:** Hello Mrs. Huxtable, Mr. Huxtable.

(Theo sidesteps his way toward the staircase, keeping his back faced away from his parents.)

**Theo:** Well, talk to you guys later. I got lots of homework to do and I…

**Cliff:** Stop! Turn around.

(Theo turns around but places his hand over the back of his neck, pretending to scratch it.)

**Cliff:** Put your hands on your head.

(Theo puts his hands on his head, but turns back around.)

**Cockroach:** Now boogie on down tonight!

(Cockroach puts his hands on his head and begins turning in circles, doing some sort of funny dance. Theo uses this quick distraction as a chance to slip upstairs to his room.)

**Clare:** Sherlock Holmes, you have a case to crack.

(They laugh together and walk into the kitchen.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, OK?

I'm not doing script format anymore

Rudy runs through the kitchen where Cliff and Clare are sitting at the table, drinking some coffee. She stops in front of them and says, "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" "Hi sweetheart," says Clare, lovingly. "How was school?" "Fine," says Rudy as she squirms around where she's standing. The lizard has crawled into her pants. "What did you do at school?" asks Clare. "Oh, nothing really," answers Rudy as she squirms even more. Clare looks at her with a puzzled expression on her face. Without saying another word, Rudy sprints out of the kitchen and up the stares. "What has gotten into that girl?" wonders Clare out loud.

To avoid having to continue with that conversation, Cliff stands up and says, "Well, I guess I'd better have a talk with my boy." "Good luck," wishes Clare as Cliff walks out of the kitchen. Clare is left sitting alone in the kitchen when the phone rings. She stands up and walks to the wall to answer the phone. "Hello?" Clare says in a sweet voice. "This is she. Uh-huh. Alright. Thank you very much for letting me know." Clare hangs up the phone and walks back toward the table. "Rudy! Get down here right this minute young lady!" Rudy walks into the kitchen. "What's wrong, Mommy?" Rudy is still squirming uncontrollably. "Please sit down Rudy." Clare is speaking with a very stern voice. "I got a phone call from your teacher, Rudy. She was calling to make sure I was O.K. with you having a pet in the house." Rudy looks up at her mother with a guilty face. She is still squirming. "I know all about the lizard, Rudy. Now why would you ever think it's O.K. to bring a pet into this household?" Rudy had suddenly stopped wiggling. "Rudy, why did you stop squirming just now?" Clare asked, sounding a bit anxious. Rudy answers "Because Willie just climbed out the bottom of my pants." Clare freezes for a moment, then lets out a scream and jumps onto the table. Rudy simply laughs at her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, OK?

Cliff enters Theo's room where Theo and Cockroach are both sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. When Cliff walks through, Theo quickly jumps up and turns so his father can't see his back. "Son, we need to have a talk." Cliff looks pretty serious. "Aww, right now? What'd I do wrong?" says Cockroach in a joking matter. Cliff just glares back at him. "Well, I guess it's time for me to head home," says Cockroach quickly. He stands up and leaves the room. Cliff looks at his son and says, "Have a seat son." Theo sits awkwardly so his father can't see the back of his neck. "What's wrong, son. You have to pee or something?" Right then, Theo knows that the jig is up. "So, I guess you're wondering why I'm acting so weird," sighs Theo. Cliff nods slowly.

Theo turns around, revealing a drawing of Japanese characters on the back of his neck. "What in a rat's patootie is that?" "A tattoo," whimpers Theo. "But it's not real… yet." "What do you mean yet?" yells Cliff. "I was just trying this one out. It's only marker. I'm not sure exactly what I want yet," answers Theo. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you," say Cliff with a rising temper. "You are never getting a tattoo as long as you live under my roof and use up my money and eat all of my Twinkies. Do you understand me boy?" "Yes, dad," says Theo in a defeated voice. "All righty then. You're just lucky that that thing on your neck isn't real." Cliff says as he stands up and hikes up his pants. He walks out of the room in a proud strut as Theo is left sitting alone on his bed. "Oh man," says Theo in a worried voice. "I really got to find a way to get this thing removed."


End file.
